


Freak Storm

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria moves in with Rath after discovering why her relationship with Michael is falling apart. Trapped together in a freak storm can Maria continue to deny her growing feelings for Rath</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written under name RiaRath101 back in Sept of 08   
> Author's note: Zan came with the dupes to Roswell  
> betaed by MsBigBadCandyLover

So many things had changed since the dupes came to Roswell all those years ago. Max, Isabel, and Tess left Earth to return to Antar and fight with the rebels against Khivar. Michael stayed behind claiming Maria was his home. Their relationship started to slowly fall apart over the passing months. She couldn’t figure out why things seemed to change for them until the day Zan walked into The Crashdown with Rath. 

Rath no longer had the classic mohawk. Instead, his hair was now shoulder length with red streaks. A silver spike through his right eyebrow could be seen even with the shades that hide his eyes. His septum was pierced with a silver circular barbell and his bottom lip was pierced with a silver captive bead ring. He wore a black leather pants and a black muscle tee that showed off both his muscles and tattoos. On his left upper arm was a tribal tattoo wrapped around barbed wire with a green eye placed in the center of the tribal design. A tattoo of his alien symbol was etched just above an armband barbed wire tattoo on his right arm. 

Maria found herself wondering if Rath had any more piercings or tattoos. Noticing the look Michael was giving Rath she thought that maybe he believed she was checking him out. She was unaware that the whole time she was looking Rath over that Michael had been looking at Zan. His hair was no longer spiky but shoulder length. Only two piercing that could be seen, his right eyebrow with a silver captive and a black spike labret. He wore a pair of tight leather pants with a black tee, which hid the two tattoos on his upper arms. 

Maria was about to ask Michael his problem when Rath lowered his shades showing her that his eyes were completely black. Her eyes doubled in size knowing that meant his alien self was at the surface. Michael mumbled something before quickly getting up from the booth. Maria glared at him as he walked through the break room doors. 

“Figures!” she said in annoyance.

Rath sat down across from her. Maria was about to follow Michael and give him a piece of her mind for ditching her yet again, when Rath said, 

“Ya didn’t even notice that Zan went after him.” 

Maria shrugged her shoulders figuring that Zan wanted to talk to Michael about something. They had spent a lot of time together the last time Zan was here. 

“I don’t know what is going on.” She finally admitted.

Maria knew that she was talking about her relationship with Michael. If she was honest with herself then they would be over. Nothing sexual had happened between them in months. Michael was always making some kind of excuse. Rath snickered, knowing exactly why things weren’t working out between her and Michael. He found the fact she was clueless amusing. 

“What are you snickering about?” Maria asked while glaring at him.

Raising his eyebrow, Rath answered, 

“Ya wouldn’t find it amusing.” 

He studied her watching how her green eyes sparkled slightly with annoyance. Smirking at her, he said, 

“Ya looks even tighter when ya mad.” 

Maria tried to figure out what he meant by tighter. 

“Can’t you talk like a normal person?” 

Rath slipped his tongue out of his mouth and slowly ran his tongue along his bottom lip. 

He played with his lip piercing before answering, “Not normal.”

Maria couldn’t deny that what he said was true. 

“Right you’re Czechoslovakian.” 

Rath shook his head not finding the nickname she had given the aliens funny. 

“Nope. I ain’t Czechoslovakian .” 

Maria imagined that if his eyes were normal like Michael’s that they were challenging her to tell him he was indeed what she claimed. She had a feeling that if she did call his bluff that he would say he was an alien. The mere idea of what might happen if she did made her blood running cold.

Wanting to get away from the alien factor, Maria asked, 

“So how long are you and Zan staying?” 

Rath shrugged his shoulders not really certain if he could be away from the city for that long. He knew Zan came back because of Michael. 

“Zan dragged me along. He wanted me away from this girl I’ve been seeing‘” 

Her curiosity peaked wondering why Zan wouldn’t like his girlfriend. 

“Zan doesn’t like your girlfriend?” 

Rath smirked, noticing how Maria seemed to stress the word girlfriend. “Harley isn’t my girlfriend. We have this mutual agreement. No strings.” 

Rath informed her. He didn’t think she would handle knowing the real reason Zan disliked Harley. Zan didn’t trust her since she was a Dhampir, half-human and half vampire.

Rath understood that humans had a hard enough time understanding that aliens existed. He even had a hard time comprehending that things he believed only to exist in movies were really real. 

“Not sure ya could handle the truth,” Rath finally said. 

He couldn’t help but smirk when Maria instantly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“There are many things that are different abouts me.” Rath said. 

He was actually referring to the differences between himself and Michael. Before Maria could question him about what he meant the waitress walked over to their booth. 

“My name is Freya; I will be your waitress. In honor of Halloween, we have a couple new specials, Alien brew, Alien mash, and Alien spooks. Is there anything I can get for you?” She asked. 

Maria couldn’t help but notice how Freya smiled and flirted with Rath while she waited for him to answer. Rath shook his head not the least interested in the brunette whose body signals were telling him she wanted to jump him. 

“Coffee, Beam-me-up burger, and space fries.” Rath answered. 

Nodding her head while smiling sweetly, Freya wrote down his order. 

Turning to Maria, she asked, “Anything else I can get you?”

Maria shook her head no. She got the distinct impression that Freya was trying to get her to leave. 

Freya turned her attention back to Rath, “Be right back with your coffee.” 

Smiling at her Rath said, “Ya could just bring me the pot.” 

No one else he knew drank coffee like he did. Freya giggled and then walked away. 

“She thought I was joking.”

“Freya is new. So she is clueless about your coffee addiction,” Maria explained. 

Rath raised an eyebrow knowing just from the tone she used that she didn’t like Freya. 

“Ya don’t likes her.”

Maria shook her head no. “Could she be any more obvious?” 

Rath snickered, leaning closer to her, “Ya jealous or Michael not given ya any?” 

“I have no reason to be jealous. Michael and I are none of your business,” Maria hissed.

Rath hadn’t missed the slight change in her eyes. His eyebrow rose wondering what had happened. Her heart beat faster as she thought about a night she had pushed deep down in her mind. Trying to change the subject, she asked, “Getting an apartment with Zan?”

“Hell no!” Rath exclaimed. Meanwhile, Freya returned with his coffee. 

“Your order should be up in a moment.” She said before walking away. 

“Might like the girl Zan brings home?” Maria questioned. 

Rath was thankful he had swallowed the coffee in his mouth. 

“Nah. That wouldn’t be why.” 

Maria studied Rath trying to figure out what he wasn’t telling her. Freya placed his plate with Beam-me-up burger and space fries in front of Rath. 

Smiling sweetly at him, she asked, “Anything else I can get you?” 

Rath shook his head no and answered, 

“Just the bill. Gotta go looks at an apartment after I eat.” 

Freya smiled and placed the bill down in front of him. Rath watched her walk away thinking, Wonder if she wants some fries wit that shake. 

“She gave you her number.” Maria said 

Meanwhile at Michael’s apartment. Michael shifted adjusting his jeans. He couldn’t recall the last time he had been this hard. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered, Late one night while you were dreaming about being with him. His eyes were trained on the door knowing that it was going to open. 

Zan licked his lips. He smirked to himself knowing the only thing separating him from Michael was the door. Looking at the door, he used his powers to open it and then stepped inside. His eyes raked over Michael’s body. Michael jumped slightly when the door clicked shut. “Zan” Michael whispered.

Zan smirked knowing Michael was trying to make it appear that he was completely calm and unaffected by his sudden appearance. 

His voice was thick and husky as Zan acknowledged him, “Michael.” 

Zan let his eyes linger on the bulge in the other alien’s jeans. Michael inhaled deeply feeling the effects of his eyes instantly. Walking across the living room, Zan slowly circled Michael letting his eyes move over his body. 

Michael shivered knowing Zan was stripping him with his mind. He could feel Zan’s breath against his neck just before Zan pressed his body into his own. His breath came in pants while his body became aware of his hardness. His heart beat faster knowing the only thing keeping their skin from touching was their clothes. 

Zan smirked while recalling how Michael always acted like this around him. “Miss me?” 

Michael nodded his head yes not trusting his own voice. His breath hitched as Zan placed his hand on his hip holding him tightly against him. Zan cupped Michael’s bulge in his hands slowly running his thumb back and forth. 

“Ironic this is where it all began.” Zan said in a thick and husky voice.

//Flash Back //

Michael slammed the door to his apartment and flopped down on his couch in anger. Mad over the conversation, he just had with Max over the second set of pods. Of course Max wanted to wait. Do more research. That is always his solution. Wait. I’m tired of waiting. He flicked through the channels wishing there was something good on. Finding nothing, he contemplated calling Maria to see if she wanted to come over. A good make out session should distract me. He sighed knowing Maria was mad at him at the moment. 

Zan was walking by when he sensed someone using powers. He smirked knowing the alien that he sensed was Michael. Hearing his thoughts, he licked his lips. Rath’s dupe. Thinks Iz gonna gets the lay of the land right here. He grinned when he found the door unlocked. Don’t even need to use my powers. Closing the door behind him, he locked the door not wanting to be interrupted. Figuring that it was Max, Michael didn’t even bother to look. 

“No need to come and check on me. I’m not going to look for them your highness.” Michael said. 

Zan raised an eyebrow wondering why Michael might be annoyed with his dupe.

”Iz didn’t come to checks on ya. More likes gets the lay of the land.” Zan said. 

Michael jumped up from the couch. Staring at him, he noticed how Zan looked exactly like Max except for the piercings, tattoos and longer hair. He didn’t know whether to be thrilled or scared that one of the second set was standing in his living room.

Zan looked him over noticing how Michael looked like a pretty boy. 

“Ya wanted a good make-out session.” Zan said. 

Michael blinked in surprise while wondering how Zan had known what he had been thinking a few moments earlier. 

Shaking his head no, Michael said, “Not into that.” 

Zan raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Michael. “How’s ya know? Ya tried?” 

Zan asked. He moved his eyes over Michael’s body mentally stripping him with his mind.

“No” Michael said. His voice slightly squeaky. 

The temperature in the room seemed to raise a few degrees. His heart beat faster as he breathed in deeply. His mind racing while his body responded to the glances and suggestions clearly written in Zan’s brown eyes. 

“Ya n me the only ones here. No one needs to know.” Zan purred. 

He moved closer to Michael his movements like a panther stalking its prey.

“We don’t even know each other,” Michael whimpered. 

“Iz Zan n ya is?” Zan asked. 

Michael stepped back as Zan moved closer to him. 

“Michael” He said swallowing the lump in his throat. 

I’m losing my mind. I should just tell him to go to hell. Why am I even considering this?

Zan smirked, hearing all of Michael’s thoughts. 

“Ya could chalk it up as experimentation. Unless ya decides ya wants more,” 

Zan suggested.

Walking behind him, Zan placed his hand on Michael’s hip and then pulled him into his body. He cupped the bulge in his jeans with his other hand. 

“Much better than a hand job or a cold shower.” Zan said. 

The breath against his skin sent shivers down Michael’s spine. Nodding his head in agreement, Michael gulped. 

//End Flash Back //

A loud groan filled the room. Deep down, Michael knew that he could no longer deny his true feelings. His body ached with un-quenched desire and need. Zan slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Michael’s jeans. Slipping his hand inside of the denim, he gripped his hardness tightly in his hand. Michael hissed and thrust his hips backwards. 

Zan smirked against Michael’s neck. He knew what Michael wanted but had no intention of just giving into him. Michael groaned as he felt Zan’s teeth against his neck. He felt almost like he was on fire with his mounting desires.

“Ya gotta tells me what ya wants?” Zan purred. 

He ran his tongue along the slightly reddened mark knowing before the end of the night it would be dark and purple. Wanting to make Michael squirm, he started to thrust his hand up and down his hardened cock.

Michael whimpered in desperation. The moment Zan walked into the diner, he knew what would happen. His attempt to flee the diner was once again his way of avoiding the truth that this thing with Zan had always run deep. It had always been more than sex with him. A fact that scared him more than he cared to admit. Deep down, he knew that was why he clung to Maria. His own fear of admitting that he was gay.

“Please...Zan.” Michael begged in a thick and husky voice. 

He could see the smirk forming on Zan’s face in his mind. Zan slowly pushed Michael's jeans and boxers down over his hips. He continued to stroke his hardness in one hand while ripping the tee off him with his other hand. Michael kicked his boots off and then his jeans off the rest of the way. He grunted in frustration when Zan stepped away from him. Zan kicked off his own boots and quickly rid himself of his jeans. He was so eager to be with Michael that he practically ripped his own tee off.Michael breathed in deeply as he felt Zan’s hardness pressed against his ass cheeks. Zan ran his thumb over the mark on his lower left cheek. He smiled to himself while recalling how Michael had received his mark.

//Flash Back //

Michael breathed in deeply. He felt weak in the knees. Never before had he had such a powerful orgasm. He could feel his body begging for more. A whimper slipped past his lips as Zan slowly slipped out of his clenching ass. 

“Please...”Michael begged. 

Zan raised his eyebrow knowing from Michael’s reaction that one time would never be enough. He’d known from the moment, he took Michael’s virginity that he wouldn’t want to walk away from him. Too tight, hot, and being wit him feels too good. Should walk away now before he has me wanting only him.

Michael didn’t like the continued silence. His heart pounded fearfully in his chest. I'm not good enough. Zan sensed Michael’s thoughts. He wanted to blast the human who left the marks on his back and made him feel worthless. 

“Ya wants me again?” Zan asked. 

At the same moment, he concentrated leaving his Antarian symbol on his left ass cheek.

//End Flash Back //

Michael gasped falling to his knees. He never had figured out how the mark had become such an erogenous zone. All he knew was that each time Zan had touched the mark; he had become putty in his hands. Always begging him for more. He still regretted his fearfulness of his powers. Hearing the sudden growl of annoyance behind him, he gulped, knowing that Zan sensed his thoughts about his powers.

Knowing his fear had driven Zan away the last time. Michael quickly turned. He had no intentions of letting Zan walk out his door this time. Looking up at Zan, he slowly brushed his tongue across the large mushroom head. The first taste of his salty, and spiciness had Michael wanting and needing to taste more of him. The hiss that slipped past Zan’s mouth made him smile to himself as he closed his mouth around his large mushroom head.

Zan slipped his hands into Michael’s long locks. He breathed in deeply wanting to feel Michael surrounding him completely. 

Been too long. Zan thought as he said, “Thoughts ya wanted me inside ya tight ass.” 

Michael pressed his tongue into the vein and deep throated him. Concentrating, he opened a connection with him and responded, I do. Zan almost climaxed at that very moment. 

Michael could sense the joy Zan felt through the connection. Grunting in a combination of pleasure and frustration, he thrust his mouth up and down. Zan massaged his scalp enjoying the feel of Michael’s hot, wet mouth holding him tightly. He could feel his climax building with each thrust of Michael’s mouth along his hardened cock. 

Michael enjoyed each grunt he heard. He loved that he could make Zan grunt, whimper and moan with such wanting. Don’t worry ya gonna be screamin so loud they mights hear ya back at The Crashdown. Michael scrapped his teeth over the vein and started to massage his balls. Zan thrust his hips uncontrollably as his hardened cock pulsed and then his hot cum flowed into Michael’s mouth. 

“Michael!” Zan screamed.

Michael greedily drank him down. Tasting him completely had him wanting to taste him again. Zan breathed in and out trying to recover some of his control. Michael slowly slipped his mouth from Zan’s length and looked up into his eyes. Licking his lips, he begged Zan with his brown eyes. 

“Tells me what’s ya wants” Zan purred.

“You.” Michael answered. 

Zan shook his head no. Michael gulped knowing that Zan wanted him to admit he wanted and needed Zan to fuck him. 

“Ya wants me to gives ya head?” Zan asked. 

Michael noticed the slight change in Zan’s brown eyes but chose to ignore the warning.   
Shaking his head no, Michael growled, 

“Stop teasing me. You know I want you to fuck me.”

Zan licked his lips and then smiled evilly. Michael realized at that very moment that Zan would do just what he asked. Shaking his head no, he begged, 

“Please...” Raising his eyebrow, Zan turned Michael and slowly pressed his head into the tight ring of muscle. 

“Had no intention of teasin’ ya until ya said I already was teasin’.” 

Zan slowly thrust his hardened cock deep inside of Michael’s tight ass. He breathed in deeply enjoying the way Michael held him so tightly. Michael grunted in frustration feeling each inch. 

“Please...it’s been too long...” Michael begged. 

He loved how good Zan felt when he thrust slow but at the same time, it drove him crazy. 

Zan forced himself to keep his thrusts nice and slow. 

“Missed this...” Zan grunted. Michael whimpered in frustration. He clenched around him as his prostrate was stimulated. Thrusting his hips backwards, he growled in frustration when Zan made certain their thrusts remained at the slow pace he was setting. 

Michael moaned, grunted, and whimpered in pleasure. He was lost in the feelings of ecstasy that Zan was making him feel. Zan grunted in pleasure and frustration. Finding his slow pace harder to keep with each thrust. Their bodies were slick with sweat as he finally started to thrust faster. 

“Zan!” Michael screamed. 

His continued stimulation of his prostrate gland had him clenching even tighter around him. He thrust his hips uncontrollably as his hardened cock pulsed and his hot seed shot out of his head. 

Zan grunted in pure pleasure. Michael. He thrust deep into his clenching ass as his balls tightened. Michael was desperate to feel Zan’s hot cum coating him. He continued to thrust his hips into him with Zan silently begging with each thrust and clench to give him what his body truly craved. 

“Michael!” Zan screamed.

Zan thrust deep inside of him as his hardened cock pulsed. Michael grunted in pure pleasure. The warmth flowed into him coating his insides and making him want more. He involuntarily thrust back again begging for more. 

“Damn” Zan said after breathing in deeply. 

Michael nodded his head in agreement hoping Zan wouldn’t pull out of him.

Neither were aware that Maria walked into the apartment just before Michael climaxed, She stood shell shocked, not wanting to believe what she had just seen and heard. Michael sensed someone was staring at him. His mouth dropped open when he looked over at her. Maria held her hand up and shook her head no. 

“Don’t bother.” Maria screamed. 

Turning around, she walked out of the apartment and slammed the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt. 2

Maria breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. Her mind was reeling with what she had just seen and heard. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her nerves. Instead, an image of the way Michael looked flashed in her mind. Opening her eyes, she reached into her purse and took out her cell phone. She noticed her hands were shaking while she looked through the programmed names. Finding the one she was looking for she wondered, Does Rath know?

Pressing the name, Maria waited for the call to connect. She glanced back at the closed door wondering if Michael was going to attempt to come talk to her. I don’t even wanna look at him right now. Let alone talk to him. She knew that Rath looked somewhat like him but she had always seen the differences in their physical appearances. Not like he sounds remotely like Michael. He has that accent and the way he changes words makes it hard to understand him sometimes. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard, “Yo!”

“Rath, its Maria.” She said as she walked away from Michael’s apartment. 

She was tempted to laugh since he probably already knew that she was the one calling him. 

“Yeah.” Rath nodded even though she couldn‘t see him. 

Maria nibbled on her bottom lip trying to decide if asking him was a good idea. There is no way that I‘m staying with Michael. We were supposed to be together. I walk in to find him with Zan! The memory of it was just too shocking to replay right now, although she was powerless to stop it. 

”Did ya finally come to ya senses n decide Michael ain’t the man for ya?” Rath asked jokingly.

His words set Maria off making her growl, “Did you know?” 

She didn’t really want to have this conversation on the street where anyone could over hear her. They will all know soon enough. 

“Michael and I are over. I was kind of hoping that the place you were renting had two bedrooms and that you might want a roomie.” Maria babbled. She held her breath not knowing what she would do if Rath told her no.

“Yeah it does” Rath hesitated and Maria thought for sure that he was going to tell her no when he finally answered. “1090 Maverick Lane.” 

Maria blinked in surprise knowing that wasn’t an apartment but a Condo or townhouse. She had looked at the place once and wished it were affordable. She wondered if Rath had used his Samantha Genie powers.

“I’ll be right over.” Maria said hitting the end button on her cell. 

Smirking to himself, Rath hung up his cell phone and slipped it into his back pocket. Slipping off his shades, he placed them on top of the counter. Glancing around, he thought about how she might be curious about how he could afford a place like this and then the furniture that would be needed He wasn’t one to open up and tell all his secrets. This is definitely going to be interestin’. Leaning against the breakfast bar, he waited for Maria to get there. 

Maria paused outside the condo wondering if becoming Rath’s roommate was a good idea. Thinking about her alternatives, she pulled open the door and quickly walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she glanced around noticing a kitchen to her right. Walking further into the room, she saw Rath leaning against what she assumed was a breakfast bar. 

“Did you know about Zan and Michael?” Maria questioned. 

Rath raised his eyebrow. From the way she was watching him closely, he knew that she was suspicious. He figured giving her his number probably added to that suspicion. 

Instead of answering her directly, he asked, “Would ya have believed me?”

Maria blinked in surprise at his question. Shaking her head no, she thought, I still don’t wanna believe it now. Watching him, she couldn’t help but wonder if Rath had ever been with Zan. Noticing the way that Maria was looking at him, Rath raised his eyebrow again. 

Without thinking he said, “Told ya earlier that there are things that are different where Michael and Iz concerned.”

Maria placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. “You knew.” 

Sighing in annoyance, Rath ran his hand through his long locks. Not my place to tells ya abouts Michael’s dirty secrets. Hell Iz don’t know how ya never knew. It was no secret that Zan and him were fuckin’ when we were here the first time. ”Thinks ya should talks to Michael.” 

Maria knew that Rath was right. She should talk to Michael. “Don’t wanna.”

Rath couldn’t say that be blamed her. Reaching over, he picked up his shades and slipped them on. “Unless ya wants to sleeps on da floor. Iz suggests we finds some furniture”

Maria nodded her head in agreement. She looked at Rath skeptically while wondering who was paying for everything. Smirking at her, Rath started to walk toward her. “Sure ya must know some place ya can gets used furniture for cheap.” 

Nodding her head yes, Maria followed him out the door. “There is a thrift store, used alien furnishings, on Solar Drive.” Rath snickered and shook his head at how everything in this town was alien right down to the street names. 

“Hope they deliver.” Rath informed her while walking over to his bike. Grabbing the extra helmet and handing it to her. 

When Maria only stared at the helmet, Rath smirked, “Scared?” 

Rath chuckled seeing the sudden twinkle of annoyance in her eyes. Figurin’ her out is gonna be epic. 

Grabbing the helmet, Maria purred, “Nope.” 

Rath raised his eyebrow while slipping his helmet over his head. Mounting the bike, he turned the key and started the engine. Maria climbed onto the bike and scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nibbled on her bottom lip. Rath revved the engine and then pulled away from the curb. 

Michael stared at the door after it slammed. The way Maria looked at him and her tone told him that following her wouldn’t be a good thing. She was mad at him before but there was something in her green eyes that told him, it would be a long time before she even spoke to him. Zan slowly slipped out of him. He didn’t think that Maria would talk to him. But figured Michael might want to try to talk to her. 

“Maria isn’t going to talk to me.” Michael said. 

Sitting down on the couch, Zan nodded his head. “Ya shouldn’t have used her to hide from ya self”

Michael slumped onto the couch knowing Zan was right. “You’re right. I was afraid of being alone.” 

Zan raised his eyebrow and asked, “Did ya thinks Maria would hates ya for being honest with her?”

Michael sighed. He remained silent while thinking about what Zan asked him. No. I was afraid of what she would think of me. 

“Guess telling Maria why was like admitting I was gay. Something I wasn’t ready to do.” 

Michael turned to look at Zan. Looking directly into his eyes, he said, “I’m ready to admit that now and want to be with you.” 

Zan sensed there was more to what Michael wanted to say. He nodded his head and waited for him to continue. 

“This is a small town. Everyone knows everything about everyone. I don’t want them whispering about Maria behind her back.” Michael pleaded.

Zan nodded his head in understanding. “There gonna talk no matter what ya does.”

Michael sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Leaning over, he brushed his lips against Zan’s lips, and then said, “Don’t want to talk anymore now.” 

Zan smirked before deepening the kiss. Michael kissed him back hungrily. He felt the cushions against his back as his tongue tangled with Zan’s tongue. 

Their mouths fused together muffling his moans of pleasure. Zan slowly ran his calloused hands down Michael’s sides. He broke the kiss when his hands reached Michael’s knees. Looking into his eyes, he slowly spread Michael’s legs and shifted his weight. Michael breathed in deeply as he felt Zan’s hardness pressed against him.

Zan forced himself to wait. He took Michael’s hardened cock into his hands. Michael whimpered knowing the moment; Zan moved his hand to the base of his shaft, what was going to happen. His eyes begged Zan even as he felt the mild tingling sensation from his powers. Zan licked his lips knowing that blocking Michael’s ability to come from his dick would make each thrust more intense. 

Michael whimpered while being tempted to beg him. He could see the challenge clearly written in Zan’s darkening eyes. Zan pushed only his head inside of him. He waited a moment and then pushed a little deeper. Michael groaned in frustration knowing Zan was going to fill him slowly and then hold still.

Zan continued to push his way slowly into Michael and then stopped once his balls were touching both Michael’s ass cheeks. He relaxed just enjoying the tightness and warmth that held him. Michael groaned in frustration. “Could stay like this forever.” Zan purred. 

Michael gulped. His eyes doubled in size when he noticed that Zan’s eyes had become completely black so there was no white. “My eyes were only brown earlier cause Iz figured dealing wit my alien self might be too much for ya.”

Michael blinked in surprise while recalling how he always believed the dupes were more alien than him. Everyone was always saying we were too human. Zan slowly pulled back making his head brush against Michael’s prostrate. Nothin’ wrong wit ya being more human than me. Iz wouldn’t asks ya to awaken that part of ya self.

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. Thinks ya wouldn’t be the same if ya did. Michael nodded his head in agreement. Zan continued to thrust slowly enjoying how Michael clenched even tighter around him. He moved his hands slowly up Michael’s chest until he reached his nipples. 

Michael thrust his hips in an attempt to get Zan to thrust harder and faster. Shaking his head no, Zan took Michael’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Michael grunted in response. Zan continued to tease the hardened peaks, enjoying each grunt and whimper he caused. With each thrust, Michael felt completely surrounded by his lover. Almost like everything else had faded away leaving only the two of them.

Zan thrust slightly harder and faster. He could tell from Michael’s reaction that he was already starting to feel the effects of an alien orgasm. 

“Zan!” Michael screamed. His body felt like it was floating high above everything. All he could feel was the intense pleasure that was now coursing throughout his whole body. 

Zan thrust harder and faster wanting to cum with Michael. Capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss, he battled for control. Michael clenched around his hardness with each thrust. He wanted to feel Zan’s hot cum coating him. Zan felt everything else slipping away from him. All he could feel was the completeness of being one with his lover. 

Michael broke the kiss and breathed in deeply. At the same moment his ass clenched tightly around him, his cock pulsed and then his hot seed shot out of his head onto his stomach. Zan thrust deeply inside of Michael’s clenching ass as his hard member pulsed and then his hot cum filled him. 

Michael moaned in satisfaction as he felt Zan’s hot seed coating him. He continued to feel like he was floating high above everything. Zan continued to thrust as the sensation of floating high slowly dispersed. Slowly slipping from Michael, he shifted their bodies so he was holding him tightly in his arms. He ran his hand along Michael’s spine feeling the tremors in his body. 

“Enjoys the after math of ya first alien orgasm.” Zan said while telling him mentally, First of many. Michael could only manage a grunt in response. 

The deliverymen had left a few minutes ago. Maria wondered if Rath had some alien power that made them do the delivery today. 

Shaking his head, Rath said, “Ya know humans will do almost anything for money.” 

“So no power to make someone do your bidding?” Maria asked.

Rath smirked and raised an eyebrow. Studying her, he once again wondered if she would run away screaming. 

“Guess ya will just have to wait n see” Rath purred.

Maria gulped trying to ignore how she suddenly felt constricted by her clothes. She felt her pulse quick and her heartbeat faster. It’s the accent. 

She hoped her voice was steady as she said, “Your powers are just more developed.”

Nodding his head, Rath said, “They are but Iz also has several more.” 

He could see the curiosity in her eyes.

Maria looked into his eyes, hating how she couldn’t read him with his eyes being completely black. She imagined that he could read her like an open book. 

“Why cause you are more alien than the others?” Maria asked.

“Not more alien. I am alien,” Rath growled.

Maria blinked in surprise wondering why he suddenly seemed annoyed with her. “You’re part human.”

Rath wondered if Maria would understand if he explained. Shaking his head no, he said, 

“My alien side merged with the part of me that was human. My memories of the past made it possible for me.” 

He knew that might be hard for her to understand but he had never seen himself as a human. At one point in his life, he felt humans were beneath him. 

Maria felt a chill run down her spine at the way he said, human. Watching him closely, she wondered what he was thinking. 

“Your girlfriend must love how you dislike humans,” Maria said without thinking.

“Harley is not my girlfriend.” Rath purred while thinking, never said she was human. 

”Dislike would be the wrong word. At one point, I felt humans were beneath me. Back when I thought Antar could still be home.”

Maria narrowed her eyes at him. She didn’t like the idea of rooming with someone who felt she was beneath him. 

Rath sighed, and then ran his hand through his long locks. “Said at one point which means in da past.”

Maria suddenly remembered that all her stuff was at Michael’s apartment. Looking hopefully at Rath, she asked, “Could you do me a favor?”

Rath raised his eyebrow and asked teasingly, “What else ya wants?”

“Can you get my stuff from Michael’s?” Maria asked. 

As an after thought, she added, “You could unpack your stuff first.”

Rath snickered while taking out his cell phone. Pressing the buttons, he sent a text to Zan informing him that Michael needed to get Maria’s things ready and that he would be over to pick them up. He waited for Zan to text him back. 

“I’ll unpack my stuff while I wait for Zan to text me back.”

Smiling to herself, Maria watched Rath walk out of the living room. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to him. Rath is just my roommate. I am not getting involved with another alien. 

She was unaware that Rath had heard her thoughts. Smirking to himself, Rath thought, Always up for a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Zan reached over and picked up his cell phone. He snickered while reading the text from Rath. Michael raised his eyebrow wondering what Zan was finding so amusing. Noticing the raised eyebrow, he decided to comment, 

“Seems Maria demanded that Rath come over here to get her things.”

“Why would Rath be getting Maria’s stuff?” Michael asked. 

“Guess she is going to be Rath’s roomie” Zan said. 

Michael blinked in surprise not expecting Maria to do something like becoming Rath’s roommate. He hadn’t really thought about where Maria would stay now that they had broken up. Zan raised his eyebrow when Michael seemed lost in his thoughts. Unable to sense what Michael was thinking, he wondered if he was upset about Maria rooming with Rath. He had a feeling Michael didn’t really like Rath.

“Ya has a prob wit Maria stayin’ wit Rath?” Zan asked. 

Michael shrugged his shoulders. Deep down he always wondered if Zan had been with him. He didn’t want to admit why he disliked Rath. Knowing Zan was watching him closely, he said, 

“Guess I just don’t want Rath taking advantage of Maria.”

Zan nodded his head in understanding. He suspected that Michael had other reasons for disliking Rath. Running his hand down Michael’s back, he said, 

“Ya know Iz thinks ya real problem wit Rath is ya thinks me n him have been together.” 

Michael stiffened while imagining Zan being with Rath sexually. Zan was amused by the jealousy he felt coming from Michael. 

“Ya know that nothin likes has ever happened between me and Rath. He is only into women.” Zan informed him. 

Michael relaxed against Zan happy to learn that Zan had never been with Rath. Zan started to text Rath back. Moving away from Michael, he said, “We better gets up and gets dressed.” 

Michael nodded his head yes. He instantly missed feeling Zan’s body against his own. Zan kissed Michael passionately and then said, 

“We can be this close all the time…” Michael breathed in deeply feeling his body responding to the kiss. Zan snickered while climbing off the couch. Michael grumbled to himself while grabbing his jeans off the floor. 

Zan admired Michael’s fine ass and licked his lips. Grabbing his own jeans, he tried not to think about what he wanted to do to him later. Michael walked out of the living room and into his kitchen. Grabbing several bags from underneath the sink, he walked back into the living room. 

“Going to go pack all of Maria’s stuff”

“I’ll make us somethin’ to eat.” Zan said while informing him mentally, 

Ya gonna needs all ya energy later. Michael groaned while walking into the bedroom. Zan snickered to himself as he made his way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he shook his head in annoyance. Guess I can scratch that idea. 

”Ya ain’t got nothin’ in ya fridge.”

 

Michael nibbled on his bottom lip. Usually eats at the diner. He finished packing Maria’s clothes and set the bags on the bed. Walking into the bathroom, he started to pack all of her things that were in the bathroom. Looking inside the cabinets, he checked to make certain he had all her make-up, hairbrushes, and her personal items. Not seeing anything else, he went into the bedroom and grabbed the other bags from the bed.

Walking back into the living room, Michael set the bags down by the over stuffed chair. 

“Ordered us some pizza. Figured we could go grocery shoppin’ tomorrow” Zan said as their was a knock at the door.

Nodding his head in agreement, Michael walked over to the door and opened it. 

“Yo” Rath said with a slight smirk. 

He imagined the last thing Michael wanted to be doing at the moment was giving him Maria’s stuff. Following Michael into the living room, he shook his head in annoyance when he noticed all the bags. 

“Bettin’ ya wishin’ ya had the trans am.” Zan said.

Nodding his head yes, Rath sighed, “Yep. Should have thought about how much crap a chic can own before I agreed.”

Rath placed his hand against one of the bags and manipulated the molecules making the plastic bag become a huge duffle bag. He picked the other bags up and stuffed them into the duffle bag. Picking the bag up, he swung the bag over his shoulder. His eyebrow rose when he caught Zan watching him. He shook his head in annoyance knowing Zan was hoping that he might take an interest in Maria. 

Glaring at Zan, Rath sighed, “Ya know Iz never said nothin’ against ya bein’ wit Michael. Thinks ya should minds ya own business.” 

Michael blinked in surprise wondering why Rath suddenly seemed annoyed with Zan. What did I miss? Zan sighed and then ran his hand through his hair. 

“Ya know I don’t like Harley. Thinks ya addicted to that bite of hers.”

Rath shook his head in annoyance. He knew that him being in Roswell wouldn’t stop Harley. She always seemed to have a way of finding him. Michael glanced between Zan and Rath trying to figure out what Zan meant by bite. Rath noticed Michael’s reaction and said, 

“Harley is a Damphir. She is half human and half vampire.”

“What?” Michael asked.

Rath wasn’t surprised by Michael’s reaction. Zan had the same exact reaction when he explained his new power to him. Not in the mood to explain everything to Michael, he said, 

“Zan can explains to ya.” 

Zan couldn’t help but notice the curiosity in Michael’s brown eyes. He hoped Maria hadn’t freaked too much when she discovered that aliens had existed. She might really freak out when she discovered that most things she believed to be only in the movies really existed. 

Rath was about to ask Michael about how Maria reacted to discovering they existed when there was a knock at the door. Zan slipped some money out from his back pocket and walked over to the door. 

“Gonna jets. See if Iz can catch Maria goin’ through my things.” Rath said before slipping out the door.

Zan walked back into the living room with the pizza and a six-pack of Pepsi. Sitting down on the coach, he patted the spot next to him. Michael couldn’t help but smile knowing they were once again alone. Sitting down next to Zan, he said, 

“Maria ran down the street screaming after Liz told her about Max.”

Zan snickered as he imagined Maria running down the street screaming. Opening the box, he grabbed two slices and handed one to Michael. 

“Buffalo chicken” Michael said as he took the slice. 

Zan smiled before taking a bite of his slice. He wanted to have a couple of slices and a soda so that he could have Michael for dessert.

Michael groaned in frustration. Zan smirked knowing that Michael was already becoming hard. Michael shifted slightly hoping to relieve the growing pressure from his jeans. Finishing his slice, he found himself wishing they could go into the bedroom now. Sensing his thoughts, Zan smirked and shook his head no. Michael swallowed the food in his mouth. Looking into Zan’s eyes, he gave him his best puppy dog eyes, hoping that would persuade him. 

Zan reached into the box with one hand and slowly unbuttoned Michael’s jeans with his other hand. Michael’s breath caught in his throat and his hand stopped moving towards the box. All his thoughts of getting another slice were forgotten the moment Zan slipped his hand into his jeans. 

“Go aheads n gets another slice. Iz gonna finish mine.” Zan purred.

Michael shook his head no. Zan continued to eat his slice. His hand held Michael tightly while his thumb moved up and down teasingly. After taking the last bite, he started to push Michael’s jeans down. Michael lifted up so Zan could push his jeans down completely. He kicked his jeans off the rest off the way. Shifting slightly, he started to unbutton Zan’s jeans. He ran his thumb only the zipper before slowly unzipping his jeans. 

Zan breathed in deeply wanting to feel Michael’s hand against his skin. Michael slipped his hand inside of the denim and then cupped his hardened length in his hand. Holding him tightly, he pumped his length and purred, 

“I want this inside of me.” 

Zan licked his lips and nodded his head yes. Michael slowly slipped his hand from Zan’s length. He believed that Zan meant he could have what he desired now. Shaking his head no, Zan purred, 

“Not yet. I owes ya some teasin’.” 

Michael gulped. Zan slipped his hand from Michael’s hardness and stood up. Reaching inside his leather coat, he took a toy hidden within the inside pocket into his hand. Picking up the six-pack, he said, 

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” 

Michael practically jumped up from the couch. He tried not to think about what Zan had hidden in his hand. Sensing his thoughts, Zan informed him, Ya will enjoys it. Michael felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. Zan closed the bedroom door and light the candles around the bed. 

Walking up behind Michael, Zan slowly ran his free hand down Michael’s spine. Michael tried in vane to hide the tremor that ran through his body. He felt Zan’s amusement while his hand continued to move in a slow caress over his ass cheeks. A load groan of frustration slipped past his lips when he felt something running along the crease between his cheeks. He involuntarily shifted as the piece Zan was holding slid closer to his ring of muscles.

Zan slowly turned the bottom and pushed the vibrator forward. Michael gasped in pleasure feeling his knees become weak. Turning his head, he looked into Zan’s eyes and breathed in deeply when he noticed his eyes were once again pure black. Zan’s voice was thicker as he purred, 

“Iz knows what ya wants but Iz wants the same. Figured the toy would add to your pleasure.”

Zan watched Michael closely knowing how he felt. Michael gulped. He always felt that Zan was a better lover than he was. The added sensations from the vibrator were already making him clench tightly in pleasure. He couldn’t help but wonder how this time would be different from the very first time.

//Flashback//

Michael hoped that he could give Zan the same amount of pleasure. Slowly pushing his hardened cock inside of Zan, he felt a rush of pure pleasure. He felt his balls tightening as he was completely surrounded by his tightness. His hips thrust uncontrollably as his hot seed flowed inside of Zan’s tight ass. He grunted in pleasure while feeling shameful for climaxing so quickly.

Zan grunted in pleasure loving how Michael could lose control so quickly. Michael slowly pulled back and then thrust forward again. He enjoyed the new sensation of being encased within Zan’s tight warmth. With each thrust, he willed himself not to cum yet. He wanted to make Zan feel like he always made him feel. 

//End Flashback//

Michael was pulled from his thoughts when Zan brushed his mind. Ya know Iz loved that ya came so quickly. Zan lay down on the bed and looked up at Michael with hungry eyes. He could see the slight reddening of Michael’s cheeks. It was a rush. Being your first and having ya cum so hard and fast. Showed me how much ya liked being inside of me.

Zan breathed in deeply as the bed shifted. Michael wrapped his hand around the base of his length. He placed the head against the ring of tight muscles and then slowly thrust forward. The sensation of being inside of Zan’s tight warmth made Michael breath in deeply. He could feel his balls tightening with each inch he pushed inside of him. His hips thrust uncontrollably as his hot seed flowed into him. 

“Zan!” Michael screamed.

Zan clenched tightly around him. He grunted in pleasure while enjoying the warmth coating his insides. 

“Michael...” Zan purred. 

He thrust his hips wanting to feel Michael thrusting inside of him. Michael slowly pulled back and then thrust forward again. Finding a steady rhythm, he thrust in and out of him making his head brush against the prostrate gland. 

Grunting in pleasure, Zan ran his hands along Michael’s sides. Michael’s grunt of pleasure echoed with Zan’s. He thrust harder and faster hoping Zan would climax with him this time. Another loud grunt filled the room as Zan clenched around him repeatedly. Ya likes that? Zan asked him mentally.

Afraid his words wouldn’t sound like words, Michael nodded his head yes. Iz loves it when ya holds me likes that n then clenches so tight. Iz feels like Iz gonna explode from all the pleasure. Michael felt a rush of emotions flow through him at Zan’s confession. His ass clenched around the vibrating piece making it impossible for him to hold back a moment longer. 

“Zan!”

Zan growled in pleasure as his ass clenched even tighter. His hardened cock pulsed and his hot cum shot onto his stomach. Michael thrust deep inside of his clenching ass. His hardened cock pulsed and then his hot cum shot into him. He continued to thrust a couple more times before slowly slipping from inside of him. Over come with the pleasure coursing throughout his body, he collapsed on top of Zan. 

All that could be heard were the pants for air and the hum from the vibrator. Zan ran his hands down Michael’s back enjoying the closeness and weight of his body upon him. Unable to reach the vibrator, he used his powers to turn it off. Michael lifted his head enough to look up at his lover. 

Zan felt his breath catch in his throat at the love he saw clearly written in his brown eyes. His eyebrow rose slightly when Michael continued to look deep into his eyes. 

“Loves ya. Has for a long time” Zan said lovingly. 

Michael could clearly hear the love in his voice but couldn’t stop himself from asking, 

“Then why did you leave?”

//Flashback//

Michael stared at Zan thinking, there leaving. Zan is leaving. He tried not to act like his leaving bothered him. There was something in his eyes that made Michael wonder if Zan wanted him to say, stay. He wanted that more than anything but was afraid. Instead of he said, 

“Stop over before you leave.” Zan simply nodded his head yes.

Michael paced back and forth in his apartment. He glanced at the clock wondering if Zan was going to come over. It seemed like hours had passed when finally Zan walked through his front door. He stood across the room watching him. The distance between them was to stop himself from taking him into his arms. He knew what would happen if he did. He’s not ready. Zan reminded himself.

“When are you leaving?” Michael asked. 

“In five” Zan answered.

Michael blinked in surprise having hoped they could spend some time together before he left. 

“Oh...You couldn’t leave like in the morning?” he asked hopefully.

Zan shook his head no. “Nah. Rath is waitin outside for me.”

Michael tried to hide his disappointment. Zan walked across the room to him in two strides. He kissed him passionately. Michael returned the kiss all the while hoping the kiss meant Zan would tell Rath there had been a change of plans and he would stay. 

Breaking the kiss, Zan said, “Gotta go.” 

Before Michael could respond, Zan was already out the door.

//End Flashback//

Zan ran his hand down Michael’s spine. He breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. 

“Ya weren’t ready.” Michael knew what Zan said was true.   
“If I’d stayed n ended up pushin’ ya into admittin’ how ya felt ya could have ended up hating me. I couldn’t take that risk so I left.” Zan said. 

Michael couldn’t help but notice how thick Zan’s voice was from his emotions.

Maria glanced around her room. There was a queen-sized bed in the center of the room with an oak end stand on the right side of the bed. On top of the end stand was a silver lamp with a white lampshade. On the wall across from the bed was an oak six-drawer dresser with a huge mirror. She placed all her make-up and her hairbrush on a small silver tray that she found while they had been looking at the second hand store. 

After arranging the several pillows, Maria wondered if it was safe to venture out to the kitchen. She didn’t want to go in just her short white tank and pink boxers if Rath was still up. Not hearing anything, she slowly opened the door. Stepping into the hallway, she quickly made her way to the kitchen. 

Her eyes double in size and her jaw dropped open when Maria discovered that Rath was not only up but standing in the kitchen wearing absolutely nothing. She couldn’t stop herself from admiring his fine ass. I should get out of here before he catches me. I’ll just say I was admiring his tattoo. Her eyes moved over the red dragon that appeared to be crawling its way up his back and along his spine. 

Curious Maria stepped slightly to the right to see if she could get herself a better view. She breathed in deeply when her eyes fell upon his package. Can we say alien god. Damn Michael isn’t even hung like that. Thought they were exactly alike. Shifting on her feet, she suddenly felt the temperature in the room had risen. Her skin had small goose bumps and she could feel her boxers suddenly dampen.

Rath chose that same moment to close the fridge and turn around. Raising an eyebrow at her, he asked, “See somethin’ ya likes?” 

Maria couldn’t stop her eyes from moving down his body now that she had a better view of him. Greek god. No alien god. Oh, fuck me. Rath continued to watch her while inhaling deeply. Someone smells sweet and spicy. Slipping his tongue from his mouth, he slowly ran his tongue along his bottom lip. 

“Cats gots ya tongue?” Rath purred.

Maria quickly looked up at his face. She tried to make her mouth move but was for once lost for words. Seeing him moving closer to her, she quickly walked out of the room. Rath shook his head and then snickered when he heard her door close and then lock. 

Pausing at her room, Rath said, “Sweet dreams, Ria.”

Maria stared at the door knowing that the lock wouldn’t stop him. Her heart pounded wildly while she clutched the covers to her chest. Hearing the click of his door, she groaned feeling disappointed. Laying her head down on her pillows, she thought, we need rules. She stared at the ceiling trying not to think about how hot Rath looked naked.


	4. Chapter 4

Never being much of a sleeper, Rath was awake at the crack of dawn. Pushing the covers from his body, he climbed out of bed. Strutting across the room to his dresser, he opened the third drawer down. Deciding on a pair of black leather jeans, he took the jeans out and closed the drawer. Opening the door to his bedroom, he stepped out into the hallway and quietly closed it behind him.

Glancing at Maria’s door, Rath smirked. Stepping into the bathroom, he set his leather pants down on the grey marble counter top. Thinks Iz gonna puts the coffee on before I jumps in the shower. Walking out of the bathroom, he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. Pressing the button on the coffee maker, he thought, Could have just used my powers to turn it on. More fun this way if Ria happens to get up.

Rath walked into the bathroom a moment later. Closing the door, he didn’t bother with the lock. More fun wit the door unlocked. Opening the glass door, he reached inside the walk in shower and turned on the water. He adjusted the water to have more hot water than cold. Having no desire to be sprayed with cold water, he turned on the shower and then stepped into the tub.

Maria pulled the covers tighter around her body. Keeping her eyes tightly closed, she tried to find her way back to the dream she’s been having before the coffee started to invade her senses. Sighing in frustration, she opened her eyes and pushed the covers from her body. All I can remember was there was this naked hunk. Climbing out of bed, she walked over to her bedroom door. Unlocking the door, she opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

Maria wasn’t fully awake yet so the sound of running water didn’t completely register. Without thinking, she opened the bathroom door and walked into the bathroom. As she closed the door, her eyes were instantly drawn to the walk in shower. Swallowing hard, she couldn’t help but admire the way the water rolled down his tan, muscular body. 

Rath was completely aware of Maria’s presence. He’d heard the click of the door as it opened and then closed behind her. Trying to keep from out right smirking, he closed his eyes and then turned around. Titling his head back, he wondered if she was going to stay long enough for him to bust her.

Maria gulped when Rath started to turn around. She knew the longer she stayed in the bathroom the more apt she was to be caught. Still she couldn’t seem to make her hand open the door. Her eyes continued to move over his body. It was almost like her eyes had a mind of their own. 

Her eyes followed the water running down over his chest. She couldn’t help but notice how well defined his abs were while he moved his arms to rinse the shampoo from his hair. Unable to stop herself, she looked lower. Her eyes darkened slightly while she admired the length and thickness of his penis. 

Alien god. Her heart started to beat faster causing her pulse to quicken. At the same moment, her lips suddenly felt dry causing her to slip her tongue from her mouth and moisten her lips. She felt her nipples start to hardening into tight buds and wetness between her legs. Her eyes grew bigger when she noticed that his penis was becoming thicker and lengthening. It was at that very moment that she realized Rath was completely aware and responding to how she was standing there staring at him. Opening the bathroom door, Maria quickly stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. 

Rath sighed in frustration. Inhaling deeply, he couldn’t help but smirk. His tongue slowly slipped from his mouth and then ran along his bottom lip. Guess Iz not the only one frustrated. He felt surrounded by her sweet scent making him desire to taste her. Hearing her door closing, he snickered. Wonder if Ria is gonna hides in her room all day. 

Concentrating with his mind, he sent the blood that had collected in his penis back into his body and relieved his frustration. 

Quickly dashing to her bedroom, Maria went inside and closed the door. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply trying to clam herself. She sighed in frustration when all that accomplished was an image of Rath standing naked and hard in the shower flashing before her eyes. Tightening her resolve, she opened her eyes and slowly walked across the room.

Knowing she couldn’t hide all day in her room, Maria opened the closet. Looking through the clothes, she thought, Now what should I wear? Nibbling on her bottom lip, she tried to decide. She continued to move the hangers until she came to a black hooded tank jumpsuit. Taking the jumpsuit off the hanger, she closed the closet and walked over to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, she took out a pink thong. Pink to go with the strip down the side. She thought while closing the drawer.

Rath shut off the water and opened the shower door. Grabbing a fluffy black towel, he started to dry off his body. He stepped out onto a teak wood floor mat with a maze design. Ria will wonder why we don’t have those fluffy ones. Iz hates those rug ones. This one looks cool. Grabbing his leather pants off the counter, he stepped into them. After zipping them up, he seriously contemplated leaving the top button undone. 

Opening the bathroom door, Rath stepped out into the hallway. Maria heard the bathroom door open and then his bedroom door close. Opening her door, she stepped out into the hallway. Going into the bathroom, she closed the door and then turned the lock. Not like that could stop him. Setting her jumper and thongs down on the grey marble counter top, she looked at the walk in shower and then the sunken in tub. She stripped off her white tank top and pink boxers.

Don’t have any bubbles. Maria thought while opening the glass door to the walk in shower. She reached inside and turned on the hot and cold water. After adjusting the water, she pulled up the lever. Stepping inside she closed the glass door and moved underneath the spray of warm water. As the water danced over her skin, she tried not to think about how Rath was standing there naked not too long ago.

Rath glanced at the bathroom door as he passed. He’d heard her lock the door while he was brushing his hair. Would be only fair to unlock the door and go inside to see her standing naked in the shower. Smirking to himself, he continued down the hallway. Another time. Opening the cupboard, he took down a large black mug. Lifting the pot, he poured coffee into the mug and then set the pot back on the warmer plate. After pouring some Tabasco into his coffee, he took a sip. Setting the mug back down, he opened the fridge.

Rath looked inside of the fridge trying to decide what he wanted to make for breakfast. After a few moments, he took out a carton of eggs, a package of bacon, gallon of milk, and a container of butter. Closing the fridge, he set all the items down on the counter. After taking another sip of his coffee, he started taking down the bowls and frying pans that he would need to cook breakfast.

Rath turned on one burner to low. Opening the package of bacon, he placed several strips into the pan. As the bacon cooked, he melted butter in the other pan. Cracking four eggs, he added some milk. After scrambling the eggs, he poured them into the frying pan with the melted butter. He flipped the bacon and then started to put the carton of eggs and gallon of milk away. 

Maria turned off the water and opened the shower door. She tried to pretend that she wasn’t disappointed that Rath didn’t pay her back for watching him in the shower earlier. No. No, I didn’t want that. Grabbing a towel, she sighed in frustration. After drying off her body, she set her towel on top of the one Rath had used earlier. 

Picking up her pink thong, Maria stepped into it and slowly pulled it up her long legs. Reaching over, she picked up the black hooded jumpsuit and stepped into it. Slipping the straps over her shoulders, she zipped the zipper. Looking in the mirror, she wondered if the tank top piece was cut too low. The reason she liked this outfit were that the jumpsuit looked like it was actually two pieces, the legs were shorter than your typical capris, and the material inside was soft against her skin. The one thing she disliked was that wearing a bra with it was impossible. Picking up her white tank top and pink boxers, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway.

Stepping into her room, Maria tossed her dirty clothes into the small, black, wicker clothes hamper she tucked in the corner by the closet. Grabbing her brush off the silver tray, she ran the brush slowly through her blonde hair. Setting down the hairbrush, she picked up her eye shadow. She applied a light green, just enough to bring out the green in her eyes. Placing the eye shadow back on the silver tray, she picked up the mascara and applied a little to her lashes. Setting the mascara back down, she looked her reflection over before stepping out of her room.

Walking into the kitchen, Maria smelled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. The very first thing she noticed was that Rath had decided not to wear a shirt. Rath sensed when she walked into the room. He could feel her eyes on him again. Turning around, he smiled and then said, 

“Mornin’. I made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.”

“Morning” Maria said while walking over to the counter. 

Maria opened the cupboard and took out a large black mug. 

Unable to resist, Rath said, “See the cat gave ya back ya tongue.”

Rath noticed her cheeks reddened slightly and smirked. Maria poured her coffee into the mug and then placed the pot back on the warming plate. She turned toward him to respond. All thoughts slipped out of her mind when she looked at him. She could now see what her shock had overlooked this morning, that both his nipples were pierced and there was a Celtic tattoo on his left lower abs. While she admired the tattoo, she noticed that his black leather jeans fit him like a second skin. Damn. He might as well be naked.

Grabbing a plate off the counter, Maria started to put some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast onto her plate. Walking over to the breakfast island, she sat down on one of the black leather stools. Knowing she needed to do something to keep her mind off how he was half-naked, she said, 

“So tell me about these Samantha Genie powers of yours.”

Rath didn’t like how she was comparing him to a Genie. 

“Ya know Genies are like half naked and live in a bottle.”

Maria swallowed the food in her mouth before responding, 

“You walk around half naked.” Pointing her finger at him, she said, 

“Speaking of naked, we need a rule for not walking around the house naked.”

Rath raised his eyebrow and responded, 

“Ya can makes the rule all ya wants. Doesn’t mean Iz gonna follow it. Rules are meant to be broken.”

Sighing in annoyance, Maria asked, “Couldn’t you at least put on a pair of boxers.” 

Maria didn’t really mind that Rath walked around naked or half dressed. She was just afraid of what might happen if he continued. She almost groaned in frustration when Rath shook his head no.

“Nope. Go commando. Don’t even own a pair of boxers.” Rath purred.

Maria was thankful she had swallowed the bacon in her mouth. He’s got nothing underneath those jeans. So what I saw is ...Oh I so didn’t need to know that. In an attempt to change the subject from naked, she asked, 

“What are all your powers?”

Rath ate another slice of bacon while trying to decide which one he should tell her about first. He knew that he was going to leave the one about other beings until last. Maria watched him closely. She was having a hard time reading him since his eyes were pure black. Thinking he might believe she would be scared of him if she knew all his powers, she babbled, 

“Nothing you tell me will make me scared of you. I know you would never hurt me. Don’t know how I know. I just do.”

Rath watched her closely trying to determine if she was just saying that to make him tell her or if she truly meant it. He always wanted someone to accept for being an alien and all his powers. 

“I have Psycho kinesis the ability to move objects with my mind.”

“You mean like how you can blow things up?” Maria asked

Nodding his head yes, Rath said, 

“That and I can move anything I concentrate on with my mind.” 

Looking at what was on the counter top, he said, “See the Tabasco sauce isn’t on the table.”

Maria nodded her head yes. She turned her head to see the Tabasco sauce was on the counter near the stove. While she was looking at the bottle, Rath concentrated on the bottle making it glide through the air to his hand. Maria blinked in surprise and then turned back to see Rath was now holding the Tabasco sauce. 

Rath set the bottle down on the table. He watched her closely trying to see if there was fear in her green eyes. Satisfied that she wasn’t fearful of that power, he said, 

“Believe that is how we can manipulate molecular structure.”

“Right. So any other cool powers?” Maria asked.

Rath snickered for a moment. Looking deeply into her green eyes, he purred, 

“Don’t thinks ya will finds this next one to be cool.”

“Oh?” Maria asked.

Rath noticed her eyes sparkled slightly with what he believed to be curiosity.

“I’m telepathic. I can sense others thoughts and even make a person do something by controlling their minds.” 

Maria shook her head slightly. Her eyes darkened slightly. She glared at him while wondering if he had heard any of her thoughts.

Smirking at her, Rath purred, “Alien God.”

Maria’s jaw opened slightly as she blinked in surprise. Glaring at him, she hissed, “That’s invasion of privacy.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Rath purred, “Ya thoughts just seem to flow right to me.”

Maria continued to glare at him. She didn’t know whether to believe him or not. All she did know was that from now on she would have to control all her naughty thoughts. Picking up her mug, she took a sip and then set the mug down. “You couldn’t make me do something I didn’t want to do” Maria challenged.

Raising his eyebrow, Rath asked, “Ya wants me to prove I can makes ya do somethin’?”

Maria slowly nodded her head yes. She knew deep down that she was in a sense playing with fire. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she wondered what he might try to make her do.

“Ya owes me a view of ya naked.” Rath said.

Maria shook her head no and her voice raised slightly, “No way.”

Concentrating on her, Rath brushed his mind against hers. Come to me. Maria slowly pushed the stool back and stood. Her heart pounding in her chest as she walked over to him. Stop. She stopped close enough to him that she could reach out and touch him. Strip.

Maria slowly brought her hand to the zipper on her jumpsuit. Rath watched her move the zipper down. His eyes followed the zipper until he saw the pink of her panties. Maria moved her hand to the left strap of the tank top. She was powerless to stop herself as she slipped her fingers underneath the strap. Feeling he had gotten his point across, Rath told her mentally, Stop!

Maria felt the exact moment she regained control of her body. She inhaled deeply trying desperately to feel angry or annoyed with him. All she could feel was her own body’s response. Her heart was racing, almost like she was on an adrenalin rush. Her body felt constricted by the jumpsuit as it registered in her mind that she was hot. She could feel her nipples pressing against the fabric and her thong was soaked. Her body ached with un-quenched desire.

Rath breathed in deeply feeling his jeans become even tighter. His eyes darken while it registered in his mind that pushing her had done a little more than he planned. Maria slowly moved her other hand to the other strap. Watching him closely, she hooked her fingers underneath the tank top strap and slowly pulled both straps over her shoulders. She felt a sudden thrill race through her body knowing at that moment, she had power over him.

“Ri.a!” Rath growled. 

Maria stopped and moved her hands away from the straps. You don’t want me. Rath growled in annoyance.

He pulled her into his lap and hissed, “Does it feel like I don’t want ya?” 

Shaking her head no, Maria rocked her hips. “Oh…” she moaned. 

Rath tried desperately to think of something that would make her stop. He still felt he pushed her into this and didn’t want her this way. 

“If ya don’t stop everything on this counter is gonna be on the floor n ya is gonna be there.” Rath growled.

His words had the opposite effect than he hoped. Maria was over powered by his words causing her to rock her hips uncontrollably. She gasped in surprise at her uncontrolled climax. Her body collapsing against his body as she panted for air. Rath breathed in deeply trying desperately to fathom why his words had the opposite effect.

Maria’s mind was reeling. She had just had the most powerful orgasm in her life. Rath didn’t even touch me. What would it be like if he did? She quickly pushed that thought from her mind. Forcing herself to get out of his lap, she couldn’t help but notice her juices were all over his leather jeans. Her legs felt weak as she walked to sit across from him again.

Rath continued to watch her closely. Feeling her juices seeping through his leather jeans, he grabbed his coffee mug and held it tightly. He couldn’t help but notice how her cheeks had reddened. Now she is embarrassed. Maria looked up at him showing him that embarrassment was the last thing she was feeling. 

“So your other powers?” she asked with a slight purr to her voice.

Rath thought talking about the rest of his powers would be better than dwelling on what had just happened. The things he was sensing from her at the moment were driving him crazy. 

“Iz clairvoyant. In that Iz aware of people, objects n events. Slight EPS with gut instincts, vibes and intuition.”

Maria looked at him puzzled wondering if that meant he could see into the future. Seeing the slight confusion in her dark green eyes, Rath explain, 

“Iz can sense ya when ya walks into the room. Iz aware of how ya feelings are conflicting from the vibes Iz gets off ya.”

Maria blinked in surprise. She had always thought the aliens just had heightened senses. His mentioning vibes with EPS had her mind reeling. She could still recall the first moment she had seen him, and the vibes she’d felt off him that day. They were like nothing she had ever felt before almost like she was pulled initiatively toward him.

Maria was pulled from her thoughts when Rath said, 

“Now Iz wants ya to take a deep breath.”

Blinking in surprise, Maria wondered what he was going to tell her. She breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. 

“Do ya believe other things exist besides aliens?” Rath asked.

‘What!...Why?” Maria asked.

Rath sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Ya know like witches, werewolves, vampires, damphires. All those things ya believe to be make believe in ya horror movies?”

Maria shook her head no. Looking deep into his eyes, she attempted to read him but came up with nothing. 

“No they are fictional characters.”

Shaking his head no, Rath said, “No they are very much real. Iz can sense them. Just like I can sense my enemies, the Skins.”

Maria stared at him in disbelief. She wondered if he had hit his head and been hallucinating when he claimed to sense these creatures. Noticing Rath pointing to something low on his neck near his collarbone, she looked at the two small pierce marks. She could tell they were from something other than an animal.

“What do ya thinks they are?” Rath asked.

Maria looked closer and then answered, “Looks like you were bit by something.”

Nodding his head yes, Rath informed her, “Yes, by someone not something. They are fang marks from where Harley has bitten me. She is a Damphir, half human half vampire.”

Maria continued to stare at the bite mark on his neck. She felt like her blood was boiling with rage and jealousy. “You...said she wasn’t your girlfriend but yet you let her bite you,” Maria hissed.

Rath blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected to sense the emotions that were flowing from her to him. 

“Harley isn’t my girlfriend. It was more a sexual thing, very erotic.”

Almost afraid to ask but wanting to know, Maria asked, “Why isn’t she?”

Rath breathed in deeply and then slowly exhaled. Running his hand through his long locks, he wasn’t really certain if he wanted to answer her question. He was almost certain her next one would be why did he agree to come here. Deciding to give her a vague answer, he said, 

“We want different things.”

Maria sighed. She sensed that was all he was going to tell her. Pushing the stool back, she stood and then said, 

“I have to go talk to Michael about some things.”

Rath raised his eyebrow. Pushing back his chair, he followed her to the door. Opening the door, Maria looked outside at the sky. Turning back to Rath, she said, “I shouldn’t be long. Sense a storm brewing.” 

Maria ducked out the door before he could respond. Rath stared at the closed door wondering how she sensed the storm. He sensed the storm was going to bad, like none they had ever seen here in Roswell.


	5. Chapter 5

The clouds were dark purple and darkening with each step Maria took down the sidewalk. Her hair blew into her eyes as the wind started to blow harder. Shivering slightly, she lifted her hood up over her head hoping to shield herself from the wind. She blushed slightly when she noticed her jumpsuit was still unzipped. She quickly pulled the zipper back into place. 

Her heels clicked on the sidewalk with each step she took toward Michael’s apartment. She tried to decide what exactly she wanted to say to him. Her mind traveled back in time while she tried to piece everything together. 

//Flashback//

Maria couldn’t believe the gal Max had calling a meeting. She didn’t care that some star had burned out. Tonight she was supposed to sing. But once again, she was canceling a concert for something alien related. I just knew this was going to happen.Tuning out what Max was saying, she wondered if her life was always going to be like this.

Suddenly feeling a tingling sensation, Maria glanced at Michael. That’s like what I feel when Michael is around me but it’s different. Looking toward the stairs, she sees Alex running down the stairs. Unable to shake the sensations, she felt almost drawn to the stairs. She was half listening to Alex when she heard a thick New York accent.

“Hey, Yo up here” Rath said.

“Now this is freaky,” Maria whispered.

Maria watched Rath strut down the stairs sensing that he was a force to be reckoned with. So different from Michael.Rath strutted down the stairs followed by Zan, Ava, and Lonnie. Maria continued to watch him. Aware that what she sensed was just below the surface. 

She rolled her eyes at Max when he asked, “Who are you?”

Duh. Think that is kinda obviousAt the same exact moment, Rath looked at her. His eyebrow rose slightly before his eyes moved back to Max. Her heart raced wildly in her chest while she unconsciously stepped forward. Michael stepped in front of her making her look over his shoulder at Rath. 

“They are shape shifters” Michael exclaimed. 

Her attention was drawn to Lonnie when she spoke. Maria felt a cold shill run down her spine. She knew that Lonnie was much different from Isabel. There was darkness to her. Nothing she could put her finger on but just a sense that warned her that Lonnie would do almost anything to get what she wanted. 

Maria rolled her eyes as Michael stuttered about there being eight pods. She thought Rath intimidated Michael. Her heart raced again when Rath looked at Michael. She got lost in his eyes. There is more to him than meets the eye.She unconsciously wet her lips when Rath spoke to Michael.That accent where are they from?

“The big apple. Center of the universe. Amazin’ pizza.” Rath purred.

Maria blinked in surprise. Her mind racing with wonder. Rath answering after she wondered made her curious. She noticed that he appeared to be watching her. Glancing at Michael, she noticed he seemed to be watching Zan. Maria found herself wondering why Rath was doing all the talking. She noted how different this set of aliens was compared to the Roswell set. 

//End of flashback//

Thunder boomed over her head making Maria jump slightly. Looking up at the ever-darkening sky, she wondered if the storm would hold off. She had a sinking feeling that she would be walking in the rain later. The thunder continued to crack and became louder with each click of her heels on the sidewalk.

Reaching Michael’s apartment. Maria breathed in deeply. I haven’t talked to him since I walked in on them. I know it was only yesterday and that I am still mad at him. But I don’t think I am so much mad at him for Zan. We both knew that we didn’t want each other but different people. She was about to knock when the door was opened by Zan.

Did Zan know I was here?Maria hated how the New York set of aliens always seemed to know something before it happened. She narrowed her eyes at the smirk Zan gave her. Walking past him, she said, “Michael I need to talk to you.”

Michael walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Recalling what she’d seen earlier Maria sat down in the over-stuffed chair. Studying Michael, she tried to decide the best way to ask him. Michael raised his eyebrow when he noticed Zan appeared to be watching the both of them.

Zan thought that the growing tension in the room could be cut with a knife. It was so thick. Looking between them both, he found himself wondering if Michael had known. Michael shifted in his seat suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He couldn’t sense what Zan was thinking about and didn’t dare to try to sense what Maria was thinking. 

“Ya know I sensed your abilities the moment we walked down those stairs,” Zan informed them both.

Maria and Michael looked at him. Zan shook his head in annoyance at how Michael suddenly had the deer caught in a headlights look in his eyes. He could see both denial and fear in Maria’s green eyes. Pushing himself away from the wall, he walked over and sat down next to Michael.

Maria fiddled with her hands suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She knew deep down that she had always tried to deny how she was telekinetic and could see certain things before they happened. 

Looking directly into Michael’s eyes, she asked, “I just wanted to know if you’d known that I felt attracted to Rath?”

Nodding his head yes, Michael answered, “Yeah, I noticed how you kept looking at him.” 

Knowing that he needed to tell her why it hadn’t bothered him, he said, “I felt the same thing for Zan when I really looked at him.”

Zan noticed how Maria didn’t seem surprised by Michael’s admission. Though she did walk in on us

”Why did we stay together when neither of us wanted each other?” Maria asked.

Michael shrugged his shoulders before he asked, “Why did you stay with me?”

Maria looked at her hands and whispered, “I was afraid.”

If his hearing weren’t heightened by being an alien, Michael wouldn’t have heard her. 

He nodded his head in understanding. 

“I was afraid of being alone and losing you as a friend if you knew about me being gay.”

Zan smiled and squeezed Michael’s hand. He knew how hard admitting he was gay was for him. Michael glanced at Zan and smiled. He squeezed Zan’s hand back. 

Taking courage from Zan, he said, “Maria you are still afraid.”

Maria looked up from her hands and shook her head in denial. “I’m not afraid of Rath.”

Shaking his head no, Michael said, “Not talking about Rath. I’m talking about you fighting against something that can’t be fought against.”

His comment might have sounded strange to most. But Michael knew Maria understood what he was trying to say. Maria needed to admit the truth to herself. Breathing in deeply, Maria slowly exhaled. Deep down she always had known about and denied her telekinetic and ESP abilities. 

“You have always been afraid of your powers,” Maria said

Nodding his head yes, Michael said, “I was. But I accepted my powers are a part of me just like being gay.”

Maria sighed. She had always unknowingly given Michael strength when he used his powers. Like the time, he needed to find where the key that he swiped from Valenti went. Michael hadn’t been able to find the keyhole until she told him that he could. 

“Guess you are right” Maria said with a slight smile.

Michael smiled back at her. Hearing the thunder rumbling again, he thought she should get going before she got stuck in the rain. He didn’t want to suggest that she live in case she might think he was trying to get her to leave so he could be alone with Zan again. 

Maria smiled to herself thinking about how Rath could help her to understand and possibly develop her telekinetic and ESP abilities. Sensing that Michael thought that she should leave before she got caught in the rain, she was tempted to laugh. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was going to be walking when the rain decided to let lose.

Standing up, Maria said, “I’m gonna get going.”

Michael nodded his head in understanding. Maria walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Stepping outside, she looked up at the sky and closed the door. She shivered slightly from the darkness of the clouds. Don’t ever remember the sky being this dark before.Pulling her hood over her head, she started to walk down the street. She shivered again when the wind felt like it whipped through her body and to her bones.

Maria pulled the hood tighter hoping to shield herself from the wind some more. She sighed when that did nothing to stop the chill she was feeling. Her heels clicking on the sidewalk seemed to blend in with the slight howling of the wind. She jumped slightly when a loud boom and crack sounded almost right above her head. 

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Rath looked out the window. His eyebrow rose slightly while he looked at the dark clouds. He watched the lightning flash in the sky knowing the rain would soon follow. Glancing up the street, he shook his head knowing there was no way that Maria was going to make it back before the rain.

Not wanting to appear as if he was watching for her to return, Rath moved away from the window. Going into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Twisting the top, he tossed the cap into the garbage can and brought the bottle to his lips. Noticing the lights start to flicker, he shook his head in annoyance. _Guess I’d better finds me some candles. Think the power might go out._

Walking into his room, Rath gathered up several different sized candles. Going into the kitchen, he set a couple candles on the breakfast nook and then walked out of the room and into the living room. After placing the candles around the room, he looked at the fireplace. Thinks startin a fire mights be a good idea. He heard the rain hitting the roof at the same moment. 

Defiantly a good idea.Rath shook his head knowing Maria was going to be drenched when she got back. Going over to the fireplace, he opened the grate. Squatting down, he grabbed a couple pieces of the wood and placed them inside. Deciding that using his powers would be the easiest, he concentrated on the wood. He watched as flames came from the wood in an instant. Not wanting the fire to go out anytime soon, he manipulated the flame. The wood would now continue to burn until he put the flames out.

Maria groaned the moment she felt the first raindrop. She looked up the street hoping she was close to the apartment. Damnshe thought while starting to walk faster. The click of her heels blended in with the pitter-patter of the rain upon the sidewalk. With each step she took, she thought the rain was coming down harder. 

Rath growled in annoyance while walking over to the window. Noticing how hard the rain was coming down, he thought, Of all the times to pick to talk wit Michael she had to do it in the middle of some freak storm. He couldn’t help but smirk knowing that she never had appeared to be normal. Which was one of the things that had in a sense drawn his attention to her? 

//Flashback//

Rath walked down the stairs. His eyes were instantly drawn to a blonde with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. I sense she is human but there is more to her.His eyebrow raised slightly when he felt like she was looking deep into his soul. He felt like she was looking at him and seeing his Antarian self. Not something anyone could normally do.

His attention was pulled away from her when the one who looked like a dorky version of Max spoke. CornballGlancing at Zan, he noticed how Zan was checking out his dupe. Knowing Zan had no desire to do anything more than observe the others, he turned his attention back to their dupes. He was tempted to laugh aloud when he caught Michael watching him.Did he notice my interest in the blonde. Should have gotten the lay of the land wit her.

//End Flashback//

Glancing at the door, Rath sighed in annoyance. He didn’t want to appear as if he was waiting for her to return but wanted to know if she was close to the apartment. Walking over to the door in two strides, he yanked the door open. He peered down the street and noticed how dark it suddenly had gotten. She is gonna be drenched to the bone.Seeing no sign of her, he reached into his back pocket and took out his cell phone.

Rath pressed the buttons and sent a text to Zan. He continued to look down the street while waiting for Zan to text him back. Hearing the buzz of his phone, he looked down and read the message. Shaking his head in annoyance, he text him back again and then stuck his phone back into his back pocket. Not wanting to let all the heat out, he reluctantly closed the door. 

Maria nibbled on her bottom lip feeling like her soaked clothes were like a second skin. She shouldn’t see that far ahead of her from how heavily the rain was pouring down. Finally!She thought at the same moment she noticed the condo. Walking even faster, she quickly walked up the driveway. Climbing the couple of steps, she quickly turned the knob and opened the door. Closing the door behind her, she looked across the room to see Rath staring at her.


End file.
